The present invention relates to an injection blow tool for synthetic plastic injection casting machines. More particularly, it relates to such an injection blow tool which has a casting matrix with several casting molds and a matrix movable relative to the casting matrix and provided with several mold cores corresponding to the several casting molds.
The injection blow tools for synthetic plastic injection casting machines can be further improved.